Dos versiones
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Algo había sucedido. ¿Quién era el que decía la verdad?


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo único: ****¿Qué pasó?**

A Finlandia se le había ocurrido hacer un encuentro con los demás países nórdicos. Había creído que hacía un buen tiempo que los cinco no pasaban un buen tiempo de calidad, así que llamó a todos para encontrarse en la casa de alguno de ellos. Si bien no le había costado demasiado convencer a los demás, era fácil adivinar que los dos únicos que realmente estaban entusiasmados eran Dinamarca y él.

Debido a que Suecia había tenido que pasar un poco más de tiempo con Sealand y Noruega había estado acosando a Islandia para que fuera a la bendita reunión, solamente Finlandia había llegado a hora a la casa del danés. Y ya que aparentemente los otros tres iban a tardar un poco más, ambos fueron a comprar algunos dulces y bebidas para poder disfrutar de dicho encuentro.

Y el pobre finés no tenía la menor idea de la mala suerte que le iba a perseguir durante la salida…

Un par de horas después, la cara enrojecida de Finlandia indicaba qué algo había sucedido y la brillante y casi cegadora sonrisa de Dinamarca decía que no era algo bueno. Solamente se habían ido por un par de horas y la situación lucía más que incómoda. Era evidente que quién no había estado en esas circunstancias, no sabría qué pensar al respecto. Pero si había algo bien claro: Cierto danés estaba regocijándose sobre cómo las cosas habían resultado.

El finés estaba tan avergonzado que no conseguía mirar a nadie a los ojos, simplemente se quedaba viendo fijamente al suelo. Tampoco podía pronunciar palabra alguna, pues no sabía cómo explicar lo que había ocurrido mientras que habían ido a la tienda con el danés. Si hubiera podido adivinar que iba a pasar semejante bochorno, no se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarle con las compras.

Suecia se había apresurado en llegar a la casa del danés en cuanto pudo. No confiaba demasiado en dejar a Finlandia completamente solo con Dinamarca, así que había salido corriendo. Sin embargo, cuando había finalmente entrado a dicha casa, estaba un poco desconcertado. El finés tenía la cara colorada y el otro parecía regodearse por ello. Era el momento de descubrir qué había pasado durante su ausencia.

—Oh vamos, Fin. No es para tanto —comentó el antiguo rey a la vez que le abrazaba. Estaba en la luna, ya que estaba disfrutando del panorama, sobre todo la expresión en el rostro del sueco.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó el más alto de los cinco, mientras que se acercó rápidamente al finlandés y sacó la mano del otro. No le hacía gracia que le estuviesen ocultando algo y mucho menos que Dinamarca pusiera sus manos encima de él.

—Digamos que… —El hombre se levantó y se puso justo enfrente del sueco, preparado para echarle en cara lo que había sucedido —. Descubrimos que Fin se siente atraído por mí —dijo como si fuera algo completamente normal y que no debiera sorprender a nadie.

—Dije qué ocurrió en la realidad, no en tu mundo de fantasías —respondió el sueco, quien hizo de cuenta de que aquello había sido una simple invención por parte de aquel hombre. Ya le resultaba difícil creer sus alocadas historias de aventura, como para hacerlo esta vez. Obviamente le estaba fastidiando y nada más.

Mientras que esos dos discutían, Finlandia iba escondiéndose cada vez más. Deseaba ser un avestruz para poder colocar su rostro en el suelo y que nadie le volviera a ver. Además, por más que pensara, cualquier explicación podría malentenderse. No tenía ninguna opción. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

—Fin, ¿por qué no le cuentas lo que ocurrió? Quizás así finalmente quiera convencerse que soy mejor que él —aseguró Dinamarca, con un gran orgullo.

—¿No lo puedes olvidar y ya? No creo que otras personas deberían saber… —aseguró el muchacho en voz alta, en un vano intento de persuadir al danés a que dejara el asunto de una buena vez.

El sueco comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber llegado a tiempo o de haber acompañado al finés. De cualquier manera, aguardaba pacientemente a que uno de los dos le dijera la historia de lo que ocurrió. Claro, dejando de lado cualquier detalle que pudiese inventar el danés en ese instante.

—Fin, no puedes mantener esto en secreto. ¿No crees que Suecia se merece saberlo? —indagó el danés, que ignorando la acción anterior del sueco, volvió a abrazar al muchacho. Estaba disfrutando demasiado el momento.

—Yo… —Estaba completamente que el hombre no iba a comprenderlo y ciertamente, no después de las insinuaciones del danés. Lo único que quería hacer era olvidar el tema en cuestión y nada más. Es más, deseaba regresar al tiempo para evitar dicha situación tan bochornosa.

Pero lejos de obtener la respuesta que pretendía, Finlandia salió huyendo del sitio. Era lo único razonable que se le ocurrió, aunque debido a que no había negado las afirmaciones del danés, era probable que el sueco lo buscara para que le diera las explicaciones pertinentes. Sin embargo, ahora debía alejarse del sitio y tal vez, tratar de borrar todo de su memoria.

—¡Fin! —exclamó el sueco, quien pretendió ir detrás del muchacho. Pero antes de eso, debía dejar las cosas claras con Dinamarca.

Justo en ese preciso instante, Noruega e Islandia hicieron su aparición. Habían chocado con el escurridizo finlandés y tenían la ligera impresión de que se habían perdido de la fiesta.

—¿A dónde se va Fin? —indagó el mayor mientras que observaba cómo el mencionaba se marchaba a toda velocidad —. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Anko? —Tenía una ligera sensación de que dicho hombre tenía algo que ver.

—¿Él lo organiza y se marcha? Qué fastidio —se quejó el islandés, quien estaba muy poco motivado para estar allí.

—Oye, ¿por qué asumes que el culpable soy yo? En todo caso, la víctima soy yo —afirmó el danés con mucha seguridad.

Por supuesto, ni Suecia, ni Noruega y ni siquiera Islandia que no estaba prestando atención, le habían creído. Sin embargo, dado que era el único presente que sabía qué había pasado y el porqué de la ida del finlandés, no les quedaba otra que escuchar lo que tenía por decir.

—¿Vas a contarlo o no? —preguntó impaciente el sueco.

_Ya que había pasado casi media hora y solamente estaba Finlandia en dicho lugar, Dinamarca había decidido que en vez de estar como plantas esperando a que llegaran el resto, sería una buena idea ir a comprar algo para compartir. Aunque el finés pensaba que Suecia podría estar cerca, accedió a la petición del danés. De todas maneras, ¿qué era lo peor qué podía suceder?_

_Luego de pasar casi todo el resto de la hora, buscando por los dulces que iban a llevar, finalmente pudieron hacer las compras. Contentos con lo que habían conseguido, los dos se dispusieron a regresar. Por supuesto, el danés iba caminando por delante mientras que el otro intentaba seguirle el paso. _

_Dinamarca observaba todo de reojo, pues era obvio que alguien como él, debía llamar la atención al resto y no tenía ningún problema en ello. Estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en que no importara qué le propusieran, se iba a mantener fiel a Noruega. Por supuesto, aquel país siempre estaba en su mente y nadie más. _

—_Espero que le guste a Nor… —El danés se ruborizó al sentir la mano de Finlandia sobre su trasero._

Mientras que el dueño de casa relataba su versión de la historia, el hermano mayor de Islandia ya se había posicionado detrás de él. Apenas había contado esa parte y ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. O alucinando. Así que simplemente comenzó a prepararse para darle un castigo.

—_¡Lo siento, Dinamarca! Es que… —Finlandia se sonrojó —¡Es que me resultas irresistible!_

—_Lo sé, Fin. Sé que siempre me has mirado con deseo pero… —El hombre agarró las manos del finés después de colocar los cajones de cerveza sobre la acera —¡Tienes que resistir la tentación! ¡Por Noruega y…!_

Sin embargo, no pudo finalizar su fantástico relato, gracias a que el noruego le golpeó la cabeza con un jarrón que encontró por ahí. Se quedó inconsciente por unos cuantos minutos, mientras que los otros tres lo observaban atentamente. Luego el responsable por dicha acción agarró un palo y tocó ligeramente al desmayado, para comprobar de que todavía respiraba.

—Sigue vivo —comentó el muchacho quien parecía que recién estaba empezando —. Lo terminaré yo, Suecia —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa que indicaba que nada bueno iba a ocurrirle al danés.

Por más que quería quedarse a ver cómo continuaba dicha tortura, Suecia tenía un lugar más importante en el cual estar. Así que se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se retiró. Había alguien con quien debía hablar. No iba a creer la versión de Dinamarca, no era posible que Finlandia fuera capaz de soltar semejante bazofia. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que nunca diría eso.

Había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en la casa de Dinamarca, lo menos que podía ser era escuchar la versión del finés. No podía ser tan malo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba completamente seguro de que aquel hombre simplemente había exagerado… como siempre lo hacía.

Golpeó la puerta varias veces, no planeaba irse de allí hasta que el finlandés le contestara. Éste miró a través de las ventanas de la sala y se dio cuenta de que el sueco estaba parado allí. Si bien ya había pasado unas cuantas horas desde el incidente, la verdad es que todavía no se animaba a mirarle a los ojos a su visita. ¿Y si venía a reclamarle por lo que había ocurrido? Tenía que pensar en algo y debía ser rápido.

—Fin, sé que estás ahí… —exclamó Suecia, quien continuaba aguardando por la atención del dueño de casa.

—¿Quién es ese "Fin"? No hay ningún Fin, señor. Seguro se ha equivocado… —Era una pésima excusa, pero si tenía suerte, podía alejar al hombre de la entrada.

No obstante, era obvio que el sueco no iba a caer en semejante estupidez. Es más, el hecho de que el trineo de Finlandia estuviera allí, solamente hacía confirmar que el finés no quería recibirlo.

—Tu trineo está aquí… —comentó el escandinavo, quien estaba determinado a que el otro le abriera la puerta.

Finlandia se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle y ahora se sentía más idiota. No tenía más remedio que abrirle y enfrentar las consecuencias. En cuanto dejó que el otro ingresara a su casa, sintió los dos brazos del sueco a su alrededor. ¿Acaso no estaba enojado con él?

—Eres un tonto —opinó Suecia.

—Yo… ¿De verdad no estás enojado? —indagó para asegurarse de que había escuchado correctamente.

—No, en lo absoluto… —respondió el otro —. Es culpa de Dinamarca…

¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió, entonces?

_Mientras que regresaban a la casa de Dinamarca, luego de comprar lo que necesitaban, el finés se esforzaba por seguir el paso del danés. Éste no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo acerca del muchacho, ya que estaba más enfocado en quejarse. Sí, se estaba quejando por el hecho de la llegada tardía de los otros tres. _

—_¡Es una verdadera falta de respeto! Se los echaré en cara cuando lleguen —afirmó el hombre a la vez que observaba lo que ocurría a sus alrededores, a la pesca de aquellas personas._

—_¡Dinamarca, espera! No hay necesidad de ir tan de prisa —se quejó Finlandia. Ahora recordaba por qué detestaba salir con ese país en cuestión._

—_¡Vamos, Fin! —exclamó éste, dándole ánimos para que caminara más rápido._

_En su intento de adelantar un par de pasos, el finlandés se tropezó con la acera y para evitar caerse sobre la misma, se agarró de lo primero que tenía en frente. Lastimosamente, fue el bolsillo trasero del danés. Éste se dio inmediatamente la vuelta._

—_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Finlandia se disculpó enseguida, totalmente avergonzado._

—_¡Sabía que éste día llegaría! —Los ojos azules del mayor de los países nórdicos brillaron —. No es necesario que lo niegues, soy irresistible…_

—_No es eso… —El muchacho negó con la cabeza antes de que el otro pudiera darse la idea equivocada. Claramente, ya era tarde para eso._

—_¡No te preocupes! Es entendible que quieras experimentar. Supongo que Suecia realmente ha de ser aburrido —contestó con demasiada satisfacción._

Finlandia suspiró luego de contar al sueco lo que en verdad había ocurrido. De cierta manera, se sentía mucho más aliviado al respecto.

—No te preocupes… —Suecia agarró la mano del finés —. Dinamarca ya está recibiendo lo que se merece.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de dicho país, Noruega estaba disfrutando de hacer sufrir al dueño de casa. Le había tirado un montón de vegetales podridos, a la vez que estaba solamente vestido con su ropa interior.

—¡Ahora, sal! —El noruego abrió la puerta y señaló la acera.

—Sé que te excita verme así, ¡no hay problema! —Dinamarca ignoraba lo mal que se veía, además el islandés se había tomado la molestia de pegarle un cartel por la espalda. El mismo decía: _Soy un imbécil y me gusta hacer el ridículo._

—Para que aprendas…

* * *

Tenía ganas de escribir algo estúpido.

La semana que viene voy a subir un DenFin y espero que alguien le dé una oportunidad.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
